


tender love

by jihan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihan/pseuds/jihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing is always too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tender love

**Author's Note:**

> just something short and simple for this ship, unbeta'd

The city streetlights pass by in a blur as the taxi car moves at a fast pace. The soft sound of rustling is heard, followed by a head resting against Yixing's shoulder.

 

"Thank you for taking care of me."

 

A rush of affection flows through Yixing, "Don't mention it Baekhyun. I'll always take care of you."

 

He felt Baekhyun's arms link around his waist, cuddling his body in Yixing's.

 

"Thank you," Baekhyun whispered, "for the bachelor party."

 

Before Yixing could say anything, soft snores could be heard from Baekhyun and Yixing can feel Baekhyun's soft and warm cheeks through the thin material of his shirt as his body starts to burn with the familiar warmth.

 

It is just past midnight on a cool evening. Yixing's eyes cast down towards the almost asleep boy next to him and a faint smile tugs at his lips. It feels as if it was just yesterday, that the smaller boy was leaning on his shoulder after dance practices in the studio.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yixing had met Baekhyun on they day of their auditions to SM Entertainment. He saw the other as a small, slightly chubby child who was always smiling, no matter what the situation was.

 

After finding out they were both put into the same boy group, it was Baekhyun who decided to talk to Yixing first. Yixing, the awkward and closed off boy he was back then, didn't pay much attention to Baekhyun. Baekhyun would often talk and attempt to make conversations with him when they started training for their debut. He often found Baekhyun in his vicinity, never wanting to leave his sight.

 

It's not that Yixing didn't want to be Baekhyun's friend; it's more of the fact that his shy and quiet persona wouldn't go well with Baekhyun's loud and outgoing one. Yixing decided to keep him to himself.

 

Several months later, Yixing had grown accustomed to Baekhyun's random conversations and text messages. He started to feel something about Baekhyun, something akin to what _home_ felt like.

 

For the longest time, it was Baekhyun who was running after Yixing but after some time, it was no longer the case. Yixing would find himself returning Baekhyun's good mornings and good nights. Sometimes, it would be Yixing to text Baekhyun first, rather than the other way around. Yixing would feel somewhat surprised at his actions; however, it would make Baekhyun happy so he kept it up.

 

During their time in the same group, just like Baekhyun, Yixing had also opened up to his following members. Even though he was still shy and quiet, he spoke up more during interviews and smiled a little bigger for fans.

 

During a comeback, Yixing saw Baekhyun always feel nervous about something. His curiosity held the better of him and went to ask.

 

"I... I think I like someone, hyung."

 

Yixing couldn't help but feel his heart tug a little. What made him sad was he had an idea of who this someone was.

 

Ever since Baekhyun's confession to him, he has been more aware of Baekhyun and his actions. He would often see the other blush while talking to the one he liked. Yixing had to remind himself that there was no need to get jealous. Baekhyun was not _his_ anyway.

 

Yixing and Baekhyun bond slightly loosened and Yixing could see that Baekhyun had found his source of happiness in someone else.

 

Time passed and their conversations were getting shorter. Nothing important was happening between the two anymore, it made Yixing feel lonely.

 

One day, Yixing rummaging through the cupboards in the kitchen when he heard someone walking in.

 

"Hello."

 

Yixing looked his fellow member, _his lover_.

 

"Hello to you too, Baekhyun."

 

Baekhyun gave him a small smile and a nod and then proceeded to take a seat in a chair by the dining table. Yixing's focus didn't leave the other boy as he saw Baekhyun stare at his phone and question something. His eyebrows frowned and he bit nervously at his bottom lip.

 

"Yixing?" Baekhyun asked, looking up at him with a worried expression, "Do you think I should ask-"

 

Yixing didn't let him finish the sentence, as he knew what the other was going to say. He didn't let him finish for the sake of his poor soul.

 

"Just ask him out already."

 

Yixing didn't realise how much five words would bring him so much regret and so much pain.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

When Chanyeol came around, he became the support and reassurance Baekhyun needed that Yixing had always tried to be for him. Yixing tried not to let the pain in his heart torment him too much, but it was painful knowing that Baekhyun no longer needed him as much. Yixing soon saw he was laughing and smiling for a different reason and it made Yixing feel left out.

 

A year passed since Baekhyun and Chanyeol were dating and during that time, Yixing found himself returning to his old self.

 

He was back to secluding himself from others and being the quiet person he had always been. He would also always try to preoccupy himself with composing songs or something to keep him busy to avoid a certain pair.

 

Whenever the group went out for dinner or drinks, Yixing would spend his time talking to Minseok or Junmyeon and avoiding anything that told him how perfect Chanyeol and Baekhyun were for each other.

 

Yixing knew Baekhyun would soon come to ask him what was wrong or if he did anything wrong and what was worse was the pain Yixing felt inside of him when he would look at the younger's face that was filled with worried for whatever reason behind the awkwardness between the two people he loves most.

 

Baekhyun came into Yixing's recording studio one day, asking a question Yixing wished he could have avoided.

 

"Hyung... Do you not like Chanyeol?" Baekhyun said.

 

Yixing sighed. "No, I don't hate him okay? He is your boyfriend, not mine."

 

"It would just be nice if the two people who I loved got along," Baekhyun said, "Chanyeol thinks he's done something wrong."

 

"I just want to keep my distance, okay?"

 

With that, Yixing closed the door with that topic. Melancholy started to grow within his heart and sleepless nights evaded him.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

A buzz from his phone rang throughout the small room. It was Baekhyun.

 

Yixing didn't prepare himself for what he was going to hear.

 

"Hey hyung," Baekhyun spoke, his voice slightly cracked through the bad service in Yixing's room, "I think I'm gonna ask him."

 

Something tugged at Yixing's heart.

 

"I want to marry him, hyung."

 

"Oh." Was all Yixing managed to say.

 

"Do you... not approve?"

 

Yixing could feel his eyes getting watery. "What! No! Of course, I approve, why are you even asking? Why are you acting like I'm your mom, silly." He managed to let a small chuckle out.

 

"Thank you, hyung. I love you!"

 

With that, Baekhyun hung up.

 

 _I love you too_ , Yixing thought.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It took some time to carry Baekhyun into his room to lay him down, being the hyper drunk that he was. Yixing slowly slipped onto the bed next to him, being careful as the rustling of his sheets tend to make too much noise.

 

Soft breathing from the sleeping boy next to him fills the empty noise of the quiet room.

 

Yixing's deep thoughts enter his mind once again. After all these weeks that turned into months, which led to a whole three years, Yixing still wished that it was not Chanyeol who Baekhyun was marrying but instead— _him_.

 

However, now that he can count on his fingers the days left until he watches his love, his Baekhyun, marrying someone else, there is not much Yixing can do but to wish them well.

 

Yixing carefully runs a hand through Baekhyun's hair and studies him, trying to remember as much of him as possible before he has to bid his Baekhyun a goodbye.

 

Slowly, Yixing slips his fingers through Baekhyun's own and he thinks, this is as close as home gets.


End file.
